Héroe
by LadyAlee
Summary: Cómo Natsu Dragneel se convirtió en un héroe. Historia re-editada.


HÉROE

…

..

.

**Lucy**

Aún recuerdo tus palabras. Esas palabras que son capaz de calmar cualquier fiera tormenta. Me dijiste que saldrías ileso, que volverías; volverías con nuestros amigos, que volverías a mi. Dijiste que nada ni nadie nos podría separar.

Me lo prometiste.

_Y te creí…_

Porque nunca antes me habías mentido, siempre cumplías tus promesas, sin importar qué, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?. Tus palabras me llenaban el corazón, me hacía sentir una calidez cómoda. Pero ahora esa calidez ha sido reemplazada por un gélido frío. Mi corazón está roto y con él mis ilusiones, ¿y sabes por qué?.

_Porque no volviste._

…

…

Los últimos en pie de lucha eran Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy y Wendy que intentaba ayudar a los caídos. Todos los demás se encontraban inconscientes o ya sin energías para ponerse de pie y seguir luchando. La batalla había sido ardua, sangrienta y agotadora. El cansancio se notaba donde se mirara.

En medio de aquel tenso momento, una voz resonó —¿Eso es todo? —Zeref, el mago oscuro. La razón por la cual luchaban.

Erza estaba de rodillas sujetando su brazo izquierdo, dolía mucho más que cualquier otra herida en su cuerpo. Gray estaba apoyado en una de las pocas paredes que se mantenían en pie y sostenía su mano derecha en su estómago, intentando detener el sangrado de la reciente herida.

Por otro lado, Lucy había llegado al lado de Wendy, intentado ayudar a la pequeña en su labor de cuidar a los heridos, evitar que la gravedad se volviera más grave de lo que era.

Natsu jadeaba irregularmente en busca de aire, mientras que sangre goteaba de sus labios, su enrome herida en el abdomen y de las pequeñas heridas que decoraban todo su cuerpo.

—Maldito —fue el débil susurro que salió de los labios de Gray. Su cuerpo se enderezó con dificultas y preparó sus manos para crear un Ice Maker. Erza, al ver las intenciones de Gray, re-equipó una de sus armaduras.

Y así el último intento comenzó. Golpes iban y venían, sangre, sudor.

Pero todo acabó momentáneamente, no fue mucho lo que pudieron hacer y el último del equipo en pie era Natsu.

—Vamos Natsu, no te acobardes ahora. Solo tú puedes vencerme —fue fugaz, pero Natsu estaba seguro de que vió lágrimas asomarse por los ojos de Zeref. Meneó su cabeza confundido, intentado borrar aquella imagen.

—No soy un cobarde.

Sus palabras salieron arrastradas y carentes de fuerza, en comparación a su cuerpo que se movió a toda velocidad, su paciencia ya se había agotado. Estaba cansado de pelear, enojado por no poder vencer a Zeref, pero sobre todo, asustado de no poder defender y proteger a sus amigos.

La batalla de a dos comenzó. Magia oscura versus fuego. Hermanos, pero sin saberlo. Enemigos jurados.

Toda Magnolia presenció la fiereza de la pelea, ninguno cedía. Ambos estaban ya exhaustos.

Finalmente, un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Y otro se mantuvo de pie.

A penas.

—¡Natsu! — Lucy observó como Natsu caminaba hacia ella e intentó ponerse de pie lentamente. Luego de unos intentos lo logró y salió al encuentro de Natsu. Ambos cuerpos chocaron en un abrazo agotado y cayeron al suelo en un duro golpe. Las lágrimas caían por las sucias mejillas de Lucy y la mano temblorosa de Natsu intentó limpiar aquel rastro. La rubia tomó la mano de Natsu y la besó mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa.

—Lo lograste…

Natsu sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza n el cuello de Lucy, su olor lo tranquilizaba. Todo había acabado al fin.

—No eres tan fuerte como creí, Natsu.

Ambos se sobre exaltaron al escuchar la voz, sus cuerpos temblaron levemente. El agarre de Lucy hacia Natsu se apretó inconscientemente, de alguna manera no queriendo dejarlo ir.

—Maldito seas….—Natsu levantó su cabeza lentamente y miró en dirección hacia el mago, que se encontraba de pie. Su sonrisa burlesca le hizo arder en rabia. Su cuerpo dolía de una manera increíble, pero aun así logró posicionarse recto, separando su cuerpo del de Lucy.

A Lucy le invadió el miedo, miedo de perder a Natsu, su voz en apenas un susurro —No vayas, por favor…-

Natsu sostuvo su mano y la acercó a sus labios, le dio un pequeño beso. Y sonrió —Todo saldrá bien Lucy, lo prometo.—Colocó ambas manos detrás de la nuca de Lucy y apretó sus dedos entre el pelo— Volveré, confía en mí. — lentamente la acercó a él —Te amo. —Y la soltó. No dio oportunidad de decir nada.

O de recibir alguna respuesta en cambio.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que su maltratado cuerpo le permitió y sintió la brisa del viento chocar en su sensitiva piel. "_Perdóname, Lucy…". _En un último acto desató su bufanda y dejó que la brisa se la llevara, confiando en que caería en las manos de Lucy. No miró atrás, no había oportunidad de decir adiós, era ahora o nunca, y él, prefería que fuera ahora. Este era el momento de poner fin de una vez por todas con Zeref.

Por el bien de Lucy.

Por el bien de sus amigos.

Por el bien del gremio.

Por el bien de todos.

Un grito resonó desde lo profundo de su garganta y una vez que llegó al lado de Zeref, en un movimiento sorpresa lo tomó y con sus llamas se impulsó en un gran salto, para poder llevar la batalla a un lugar más alejado.

Oscuridad versus fuego.

Maldad versus el bien.

Solo uno podía vencer.

…

…

**Lucy**

Han pasado 3 años desde aquel día.

No pude decir adiós, ni decirte lo más importante, ni responder que también te amo. Y me quema, me mata por dentro cada día que pasa, porque no puedo olvidarme de tu sonrisa, ni de tu cálido cuerpo.

Estoy enojada, tengo una tristeza que es inmensa, no sabes cuánto. No cumpliste tu promesa y creí en ti. Pero aún así te sigo amando, y yo sé, que si hubiese estado en tus manos, habrías hecho lo necesario para volver.

_Nos salvaste a todos…_

Dejo de divagar en mis pensamientos al sentir la brisa meciendo mi cabello, hacía frío.

Observo tu tumba, un dragón que lanza una llama hacia el cielo, haciéndonos creer a todos que desde ahí nos cuidas. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones.

Natsu, tú. La llama que ilumina Fairy Tail.

Recuerdo, siempre que vengo a visitarte, las palabras de despedida, aún calan en lo más profundo de mi mente, no pudiendo liberarme de ellas.

…

…

—Queridos hijos e hijas. Hoy, despedimos a un gran mago, amigo e hijo. Gracias a él y por su sacrificio hoy vivimos en paz. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, Natsu Dragneel.

…

…

Seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, no me puedo mostrar sentimental, no ahora, no aquí, no con ella. Porque gracias a ti, hoy estoy viva. Hoy estamos vivas.

—Papá está muy lindo hoy —escucho la voz de la pequeña junto a mí, y sí, tiene razón. Las flores decoran hermosamente tu tumba.

Le sonrío y no digo nada más.

Porque Natsu, no hacen falta palabras para que el mundo sepa que fuiste un verdadero _héroe._


End file.
